


Brig Time

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over half the crew were discussing the current residents of the brig. Or to be more precise, exactly what they had done to end up in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brig Time

Rumour travels fast in the Arc. Which is why over half the crew (all those off duty and quite a few who should have been on duty) were discussing the current residents of the brig.

Or to be more precise, exactly what they had done to end up in there. As normal amongst Cybertronians, speculations were running rampant.

“Maybe they were fighting.”

Several of the gathered mechs nodded at Huffers guess but Mirage shook his head. “There’s no damage on their armour.”

“Maybe Red caught them ‘facing since we were told to keep it private while that human delegation is here.” Quite a few optic brows rose at that. While the idea was a good reason for getting sent to the brig it just didn’t seem likely with the culprits.

“I already asked Red, he said nothing registered on his cameras.” Inferno added. Further shooting down the idea as the group tried to think of any more reasons, which for the mechs in question was harder than it seemed.

“Do we even know who ordered them to the brig?”

The rec room fell silent as they all processed the chain of command and who could possibly have given such an order. With Optimus off dealing with the humans the list was extremely limited.

“Why don’t we go ask them?” The simple solution was met by a mass exodus of the rec room as the gathering relocated to the brig.

Staring at the two mechs lounging on a berth in one of the cells, who were doing an excellent job at ignoring the gathering of curious mechs, they ended up looking around at each other, no mech wanting to actually ask the question.

“Who ordered you to report here?” A voice finally asked from the back of the crowd.

One of the mechs sat up and smirked while the other propped his helm up on his arms as he lounged on his front, before they each pointed at the other.

“But why?” A different mech asked when neither voiced any explanation. One of the mechs had a distinctly smug smile on his usually stern face as his doorwings twitched in barely concealed mirth. Raising an optical ridge Prowl pulled a datapad out of his subspace and started to work, his aura of smug satisfaction not fading as he went back to ignoring their visitors.

Ratchet stretched back out beside him, hands interlaced behind his helm as he offlined his optics before asking a question of his own, his voice laced with amusement.

“Have any of you seen the twins today?”


End file.
